


Best Early Christmas Present Ever

by The_gayest_little_angel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ALL THE GAY, Bees?, Christmas Destiel, Christmas Fluff, Cutesy, Dean fails at wrapping, M/M, cas is a sneaky little shit, flufff, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 08:44:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8972503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_gayest_little_angel/pseuds/The_gayest_little_angel
Summary: Dean fails at wrapping, Cas is a snoopy little shit, and Christmas magic is in the air In other words, how Dean's awkwardness won him an angel of his own.





	

"Dean, what are you doing?"

The human in question was sitting on the floor in a tangled (and seemingly impossible) mess of tape and wrapping paper.

"Cas, don't look!"

But before he could finish the sentence Cas had already zeroed in on a stuffed bee in the middle of the madness.

"Just, er... Forgot you saw that? Wait, Cas, no-"

Cas picked up the plush with a small smile and noticed the little handmade tag on it.

"Don't read that!"

Castiel read it.

"Bee my boyfriend?" He repeated with a chuckle.

Dean's face turned bright scarlet.

"I, uh.... I know it's stupid, bu-"

"Dean, I love it." Cas interrupted.

"You do?"

"Yes, Dean," Cas said, moving closer to him. "And I love you."

Before Dean could respond he was pulled into a rough, hot kiss.

"Of course I will, Dean."

Dean grinned like an idiot and laughed, pulling his new boyfriend into another kiss.

"Best early Christmas present ever."


End file.
